Torn
by BiteMarksonHertongue
Summary: "She hates when he does this. She hates when he makes her feel like she's done something wrong but doesn't tell her what it is so they can fix it." NOT A CHRISTOPHER LOVING FIC SORRY:based on a prompt I was given-


**Quick AN guys: this is rated M and has trigger warnings for the following, marital rape, language physical and emotional abuse however if you guys would like me to continue that M will just stand for language and NAughty scenes with Luke and Lorelai *wink* but I won't know that unless you guys REVIEW okay so please REVIEW. I would probably post an update once a month on this though so I can update my ouat fics before my friend kills me...**

 **Anywho so this is my first GG fic based on a prompt one of my dearest friends came up with and if it wasn't for her talking to me about it and motivating me to write it everyday well it probably wouldn't even be posted so shout out to her-yay-**

 **It's set in the merry fisticuffs episode you'll notice some lines are in there from it to make it fit I guess and also the scenes are flopped around- I do not own Gilmore GIRLS-i am not asp**

 **This is unbeta-ed sorry I write all my fics on my phone-so enjoy and remember reviews give me li** fe-

Torn:chapter 1

"Ugh I can not believe I have to spend another day with Emily and Randell,"Lorelai groaned dragging the heals of her long black boots walking up the stairs to the ballroom that her mother and the party planner picked out for Christopher and her's wedding reception.

"It'll be fine lore." Christopher said giving a half smile as he pulled her along giving her arm a slight squeeze.

"You sure? because I saw which way the Valet drove our cars, we could still get out say that we got in some horrid accident.. Couldn't make it our bodies too mangled.." She dramatized but Seeing the look on his face as they made it to the doors Lorelai could tell he was Unamused and not willing to be her never even wanted to make a big deal out of Their wedding to begin with, it was spur of the moment for her.

"I just can't wait until this whole thing is said and done with." She mumbled walking in to the ballroom unaware of the fact that Chris over heard her.

...

From the moment she walked into the ballroom nothing seemed right. An all to familiar heaviness settled deep into her stomach. She had gotten it earlier after they looked at a house which was beautiful but it just wasn't right. She wanted to stay in Stars Hallow, that was her home. She saw the disappointment in his face when she had told him that she had wanted to stay in town, but he insisted that they should take a few days to think it over. She gave in and agreed to think it over not wanting to cause a scene In front of the realtor. But in her mind there was nothing to think over, she wanted to stay.

"Christopher! I'm so glad your here maybe you can help keep Lorelai's snarkiness in check." Emily greeted the couple before leading the way to where Randall was waiting.

"Let's see what he has to offer." Chris said curtly. Leaving her behind, Wondering what she did this time to set him off.

"So we still didn't make your score." Randall pointed out as he opened his black binder, ready to take notes. "Have you made a list of your favorite music?"

"No list necessary, it's gonna be Burt Bacharach and nothing but." Lorelai said teasingly as she made her way over to the group. Loosely looping her arm with Christopher's.

"Uh-oh really?" Randell asked through a forced smile.

A look of annoyance washed over Christopher's face as he looked over to his wife. Before turning to the planner "We'll make a list." Giving the shorter older man a tight smile.

"Wonderful." He says before moving on to the next thing on the list.

She Pulls back a little on Christopher's arm to get his attention. "Hey You okay?"

"Yeah, of course." Brushing her off, walking passed her again.

She hates when he does this. She hates when he makes her feel like she's done something wrong but doesn't tell her what it is so they can fix it. Instead she walks on eggshells around him. Never knowing what will trigger him next, avoiding certain subjects that she knows will start a fight, because that's all they do lately since he moved into her house-is fight.

"So about the wedding vows." Emily chimed. Bringing lorelai out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry. The vows?" Lorelai laughed."Wha-what are you talking about?"

"They can be traditional, or you can write your own."

You have got to be kidding me Lorelai thought to her self. As she listened to her mother ramble on about people writing their own vows. Suppressing a laugh nudging her husbands arm.

"Mom we agreed to a party. Okay just a party."

"A wedding is a party."

"Yes but we are already married." She gestured to herself and Christopher, who has stood there not saying a word only giving his wife side glances.

"Christopher?" She pleads nudging him again. Wanting him to take her side.

"I don't think it's such a bad idea."

"What?" Her heart sinking as She looks over to her mother who has a triumphant smile.

"I think it might be kind of nice." He adds.

"The idea of wanting to renew your vows in front of your family and friends it's the so outrageous."

"But mom the whole reason we eloped was to avoid the whole wedding thing."

"Eh no that's not why we eloped we eloped because we love each other and wanted to get married." Chris snapped at her.

Her eyes flickering between her mother and Christopher"Well you know what I mean." She answered in a softer tone,not wanting to cause him to get angrier.

"No I don't."

"Chris-"

"What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is I don't want to do it and we're already married."

"What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you why don't you want to get married? "

"We're already married." She tried to reason with him.

"Exactly so what's the big deal you planned a whole huge wedding with that diner guy?"

"That diner guy?" She asks taken aback by this.

"Oh I'm sorry should I be more respectful to the guy who punched me in the face"? He sneered."I don't even know why I'm here, my opinion doesn't matter where we should live,the wedding it doesn't matter.."

"Is that what this is about? Me not wanting to move? I already told you I didn't want to leave Stars Hollow!"

"I thought we agreed to think about it," he hissed at her. "you know what I'm going back to work, do what ever you want."

"Christopher wait," she pleaded reaching out for his arm as he turned to walk away. Only to have it swatted away.

"Don't lore," shaking his head as he left. "I'll see you later."

...

That night Lorelai ate dinner alone. She had called Chris's phone a few times to see when he would be home so they could talk but it went straight to voicemail. So she sat there, curled up on the couch Paul Anka at her feet. Staring blankly at the t.v. Rethinking and evaluating everything that happened in the last few months leading up to this moment. In this moment she realizes that she is _alive_ but not _living_ , content but not happy. Playing house with someone she _could learn to love_ eventually but did not truly love him. Her days are filled with forced smiles, small talk, arguments, walking on eggshells. Monitoring her words before she speaks, changing her daily routine. All because of one night,one night that she's fairly certain she doesn't remember too clearly.

Curling herself in to a ball resting her head on her knees trying to recall that night that she went to Chris she was broken. She had gone there with the intention of talking-venting to a friend. But he took out the tequila and the rest of the night was a fog, she couldn't remember how she ended up in his bed the next morning. It doesn't matter now-what happened, she made the choice to go and this is the outcome. Living this-this thing of a life day by day, she had lost everything that day including her best friend.. Luke, yes Luke was wrong but they could have worked it out eventually...

"Eventually.." She laughed to herself causing Paul Anka to look at her curiously. Her emotions stirred in her she didn't know whether to cry or laugh at the mess her life had become. "Somethings gotta change,boy." She tells the pup getting up walking to the closet pulling out a blanket and placing it on the couch for Chris when he gets home.

"Come on Paul Anka, you can sleep with me Christopher can have the couch." She calls out making her way upstairs to her bedroom locking the door behind them.

...

It's about 2 o'clock in the morning when a bang right outside her bedroom wakes her. Her heart is in her throat when she hears heavy steps approach her door. She scurries out of her bed grabbing the first her hands find in the dark. A shoe. "Yes Lorelai you'll clobber a could-be mass murderer with your new Jimmy Choo's." She whispered to herself. Her heart races as she nears the door stopping dead in her tracks when she hears the door knob rattle.

"LORRR..."

Christopher. Lorelai lets out a sigh of relief relaxing a little bit.

"Come on lor open s'he-eh wha this s'hing." He slurred pulling aggressively at the handle.

He's drunk again. This is the third time this week that he's come home like this and it's just getting worse. She thinks to herself laying back down, her back towards the door.

"Lorrr..."

She flinches and pulls the covers up higher as the banging gets louder and more persistent.

"Comes on Lorrr, let's talk 'bout thisss, I was an asshole earlier-please lorelai open the door." His drunken voice laced with Annoyance.

"Just-just open the door..."

after a few moments of silence he let out a frustrated growl and kicked the door. "DAMN IT LORELAI! OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR." He screams kicking the door repeatedly. He finally gives up she thinks until she hears something shatter on the other side of the door. "This isn't over lor- your MY GODDAMN WIFE and you can't avoid me forever."

Hot tears stream down her face as she listed to him stumble down the stairs, running her fingers through Paul Anka's fur as he lays,at her side crying herself to sleep.

...

As the early sun peaks through her window lorelai winces at the brightness. Her head starts pounding as soon as she lifts it off the pillow, lazily making her way to the eyes where still red and puffy from crying herself to sleep last night, she splashes cool water on her face taking a moment to collect herself.

Quickly getting dressed she hesitantly reaches for the knob of her bedroom door,Dreading what awaits her down stairs. Finally opening the the door, her eyes widen at the indents and foot holes from Christopher, flowers, shattered glass, and photos,mixed with spilt water from the broken vase. Not wanting Paul Anka to get hurt she instructs the pup to stay in the room as she closes the door. Maneuvering her way through the mess,Anger starts to bubble up as she makes her way downstairs.

What she found upstairs was nothing compared to the mess in the living room. She paused on the last step taking in what surrounded a heavily snoring Christopher sprawled across the couch. The noise of the dial tone of the house phone laying on the floor Her Chair and coffee table were overturned, the lamp,papers ad more pictures lay scattered on the floor, and then there was her t.v. There it lay broken, the screen shattered VCR smashed. Sucking in a sharp breath, as the throbbing in her head continued to worsen. Quickly she scouted the mess,Finding a pen she scribbled on a post-it "going to Doses-we need to talk." And stuck it on Christopher's forehead before grabbing her pink coat,slamming the door behind her.

She makes it to the town square when her phone starts to ring. Stopping in front of the gazebo liking at the ID that popped up. Rory.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey kid, how are things across the pond?!" Lorelai asked. She missed her daughter, she did but with everything going on between her and Chris lately she's glad that she's away from it all.

"Things are good, Logan and I are getting ready to go out with some of his colleagues, I called the house because I haven't spoken to you in a few days.."

Lorelai's heart sank when Rory said that she had called the house."you-you called the house?" Her voice raised a little.

"Yeah dad answered- he said that you'd left earlier.. he didn't sound so good is he sick-are you guys fighting?"

"Uh-no honey we're okay..." she cringed at her own lie but how could she tell her daughter that everything is falling apart. again. She just got over the fact that they eloped with out her even being there. "..we're just tired both of us working long crazy hours-you go ahead finish getting ready, go have fun. Don't forget to bring mommy back some swanky souvenir for Christmas."

"Of corse not-"Rory let out a laugh."-love you."

"Love you too kid." With that she hangs up and goes to continue her way in to Doses, but she stops dead when she sees a familiar man in a baseball cap come walking down the side walk pushing a stroller. Her heart races at the sight and a new mix of emotions set in as he nears her. It's a combination of longing and heartache that seems to creep in, She try's to quickly push those emotions aside when he stops.

"Hey." He calls at her,his tone and genuine smile were enough for the flood gates to her heart burst open.

Her heart skips for a moment as her eyes connect with him, "Hey yourself-" breaking the moment she lets her eyes wander to the cooing baby bundled in pink. "And who's this little angel." She asks hovering over the baby carriage.

"That's Liz and T.J's daughter Doula I'm watching her for a bit while Liz does.. what ever she's doing.."

"That's nice of you-Doula? Huh well that's ugh-"

"It's strange." Luke interjected with a small laugh.

Looking over to him, she gives a smile knowing that she thinks the same, but they both know Liz and T.J., so maybe it isn't quite as strange. "May I hold her?" She asks.

"Sure go ahead." Luke said as he watched her carefully pick the baby up.

"Ugh I think my uterus skipped a beat." Lorelai said as she held Doula close to her, taking in the baby scent.

He took this moment to mesmerize how beautiful she looked holding a baby. Luke Danes had few regrets in his life, but not marring Lorelai well that was his biggest. Watching her coo with the baby girl, only made his heart swell and his mind race with _what ifs'._

"Can you say 'Lorelai'? Huh pretty girl." She asks Doula sweetly her face lighting up when the baby smiles at her. Luke reaches his hand out and rubs the underside of Doula's cheek causing her to squeak and smile more. Stepping closer to the two, Luke subconsciously moves his free hand to the small of Lorelai's back.

Everything felt so natural for them and for a second both Lorelai and Luke were swept up in their own bubble of happiness. Both pretending that this moment was real. Both minds racing with could-have-been's and broken promises. Completely unaware of all the townies eyes on them especially one pair in particular.

Doula coo's again wiggling in Lorelai's arms blowing spit bubbles as Luke makes a silly face. "Awe, We love Uncle Luke don't we?.." Lorelai coos getting closer kissing the baby's cheek, "Yes we do-yes-we-do, he is the keeper of the sacred coffee, nothing's better then Uncle Luke's coffee I bet when your older he'll let you in on the secret recipe and then you'll tell me right?" Doula just coo's at the blue eyed beauty. "I'll take that as a 'yes'-Speaking of-how about I buy you your first cup and stick it in that bottle you got over there." She asked teasingly,grinning ear to ear up at Luke.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Luke lets out a chuckle. "However if you would like a cup of coffee, you could come to the diner with us, if you'd like." His blue eyes meeting hers, he could uncertainty flash over her eyes but it was replaced with a familiar sparkle.

Before she could answer someone called her name, breaking their moment of bliss. It was _him_. The one person who tore them apart time and time again when he seemed to snake his way back through any little whole he could find. Luke felt his blood boil at the mere sound of his voice, it took everything he had not to beat the shit out of him and if it wasn't for Lorelai standing with him at the moment he's sure he would have. That asshole took everything away from him, yes he knows that he was wrong for pushing her aside when he found out about April. He knows that now but now she is his and he can't change that, And so does fucking Christopher.

Lorelai flattered as soon as she looked at her husband. "Hey you're up," she swallows hard as she notices his jaw clench, as his eyes traveled Down to where Luke's arm disappears behind her "this is our-eh Liz and T.J's new baby." She says placing Doula back in her carriage.

"Cute-did you get what you needed from in there." He nods towards Doses.

"No not-not yet."

"Let's go get it so we can go home." His tone told her it was more of a command then a suggestion. His patience was running thin, and if she had to put money on it-it probably has to do with a certain baseball cap wearing man, who still hadn't removed his hand from the small of her back but instead flexes his fingers and puts slight pressure on her to silently ask if she's okay. Not wanting to have to breakup a fist fight, she agreed with her husband stepping slightly away from Luke.

"I'll take a rain check on that coffee." She says to Luke as Chris comes to her side.

"You know where I'll be." He said to her as he starts to a smug look from Christopher as he leads her inside the store.

...

"Chris I don't know if I can do this any more." She says as she takes a broom and dust pan to the shattered glass on the voice sounds tired, defeated mostly, because she is. She can't live like this, she can't breathe anymore, she feels trapped. Stuck between not wanting to grow old alone and wanting a middle-she just wants a middle, but does she want it with him? Maybe.. he loves her and actually wants her that's enough right. She turns to him tears welling in her eyes. "Something has to change here Chris, if this-" she points to the mess in the living room." -is how it's going to be every night I don't think I can do it."

Chris lets out a groan pinching the bridge of his nose. "I know I messed up last night alright, I felt like shit when I woke up and saw what I did to the house." He said taking a few steps towards her removing the broom from her hands and replaces it with his hands. "I called around and got some information on a AA meeting in Hartford before I went to find you, I'm gonna go check it out next Thursday."

"I want to believe you-"

"Lor I want you, We'll stay in this house in this town, whatever you want, I want to make us work please let me fix this.." he takes his hand and brushes a stray tear from her cheek. "Please Lor.."

Fighting every natural alarm that is going off in her mind, she gives in. "Ok.." she lets out a shaky breath.

He gives her a grin "Ok?"

She just nods at him.

"Okay then," he claps his hands rubbing them together "I'll clean this mess up and then we can order from Al's."

Everything is going to be okay she thought to herself, walking into the kitchen. Grabbing the coffee grinds she starts the coffee machine and watches the hot liquid pour its self in to the glass pot. Letting herself get lost in thought as the heavily aroma fills the room.

"You know you looked so sexy today holding that baby.." Christopher says in her ear sneaking behind her, snaking his arms around her,his fingers grazing her bare-skin under her shirt,Causing her to jump a little.

"Her name is Doula," she says trying to unravel herself from his arms. "And I don't think you would have felt the same if she was hysterical and I was covered in vomit."

He pulls her back to him pushing his hands down the front of her black yoga pants. "Lets make a baby." He says in her ear as he try's to slip his fingers into her lace panties.

Lorelai couldn't help but let out a laugh. Pulling his hands out, turning her head trying to face him. "You can't be serious? Now?" She questioned trying to get out of his hold, only his grip on her got tighter as she pulled away.

"What? You never thought of having more kids." He asked before placing possessive kisses on neck, sucking and biting one spot trying to leave a mark. He pushed her Slightly pushing her into the edge of kitchen table pinning her there.

"Well yeah.." she says with annoyance, shrugging her shoulder,pulling her head away,trying to get him to stop. The last time the idea of children came across her mind she was happily engaged to they split up she came to except the fact that maybe more children just wasn't in the cards for her. "Maybe.. someday..I don't know..."

"Why not now? Why wait anymore.." his left hand found a way back down her pants, while the right hand aggressively groped her Brest. His mouth going back to her neck, she could feel his arousal growing pressed on the back of her leg through her thin pants.

"I don't think now is really the right time-" Lorelai tries to hint to him. Not really in the mood to have sex,she pulls at his hands again trying to remove them. the edge of the table bites into her hip as he bends her over the wooden table pulling her pants and panties down. "Ow! Christopher get off what the fuck!?" She cries out elbowing him to get off her. "I really don't want-"

Before she could finish telling him to stop, he was at her entrance trying to push himself into her. "Chris get-" Lorelai cried out in pain, clawing at his hands as he forced himself in all the way. She was dry and with everything thrust he made it felt like he was ripping her. She tried to push her self up off the table to get away from him, but he shoves her back down with such a force her cheek bone becomes flush with the cold surface, bruising it. He seemed to enjoy watching her struggle because his thrust came to quicken after that.

Hot tears pricked at her eyes. She could feel his hot breath on her face as he whispered in her ear how much he loved her and how good this felt. He kissed her cheek before continuing harder deeper thrusts in an up right position. All she could do was cringe and bury her face with her hand.

His groans became more frequent when his phone rings. "Fuck." He lets out as he scrapes his nails into her back pushing faster finding his release, pumping into her a few more times before pulling completely out.

While Fixing himself, he pulls out his cell and reads a text. "Shit Lor I have to go to the office I completely forgot about this meeting. I'll take a rain-check on dinner though." He calls to her as he walks out the door. Leaving her there.

Lorelai just laid there, her body limp, her mind rapidly trying to catch up to piece together what exactly happened.

Unable to move, unable to feel.

She was numb.

Her body frozen from shock. Staring at the sink watching the a single drop of water fall from the faucet.

Drip.

She listens to it echo as another one falls into the sink.

Drip.

Her eyes started to burn after a while from just staring into nothing. Time seemed to move slowly as her eyes flickered to the digital numbers on the microwave. It's been 20 minutes since he left. Only 20 minutes she thought, she just laid there trapped, frozen for what felt like hours. Sucking in a deep breath, she pushes herself up wincing from a sharp pain in her ribs caused by the position she was in. Her legs are weak and and the pain she feels between them is unbearable.

Subconsciously She pulls up her pants with shaky hands. She looks down at them as if they were foreign to her, betraying her.

She walks to her bathroom upstairs, but doesn't really understand what she's doing in here or how she's still standing for that matter. But she's here turning on the shower. Her hands still shaking as she grabs every soap she could find and throws it in.

Steam fills the room, as she stands there staring at her reflection, not recognizing herself. Her cheek had already turned a dark purple. She peals off her clothes slowly her eyes never leaving the mirror. She was bruised and bitten on her neck, he had left finger bruises on her chest and hips. She turned a her body a bit to see the bloody scratch marks and nail dents he left to match the dried blood and semen between her legs.

This wasn't her body anymore. It was his.

She felt branded.

Stepping into the steaming hot water, not moving she let the water pulse on her turing her ivory skin to patches of bright red.

She takes the first bottle of body wash and squeezes all of its contents into her hand. She keeps on squeezing until nothing is left, the silky liquid overflowing slipping through her fingers before she slabs it on her skin. She starts frantically scrubbing from her face working down her body, picking up the next bottle and the next, ripping the caps off, dumping the contents,scrubbing until her skin was raw.

As she watched the blood stained suds wash away down the drain. Unable to stand anymore her body collapsed into the corner of the shower. Her whole body shook as she cried out in gut wrenching sobs.

She felt dirty, unable to get clean. Wanting to peal herself out of her skin and walk away.

She cried and cried until her body had nothing more to give. The water had already turned cold, leaving her no choice to get up and out.

Not wanting to be exposed for to long, she quickly dressed. Avoiding anything easy to slip on or off. She puts on jeans with a belt making sure she puts it on the tightest loop, tugging on it making sure it can't fall loose,an undershirt with a t-shirt and her black sweater zipping it all the way up to her neck.

Her eyes drift from her bed to the nightstand, catching the photo of her and Chris in Paris.

A small pang resided in her chest as she picks it up.

"How can someone who is supposed to love you and cherish you do-" she said out loud to herself unable to finish her own sentence. She can't put it to words not yet, she doesn't want to make it real, because deep down she knows what he did. The more she thought about him the more furious she'd become gripping the frame tighter before throwing it across the room towards the window.

Her heart starts pounding as she yanks open the doors her closet. Studying the clothing her eyes find a familiar pink button up shirt.

" _It's not pink, it's peach." He laughed,as she picked at the shirt in the basket._

 _"I can't believe you have it-" Lorelai gasped as she pulled out a black oversized band tee. "You dirty-lying-stinking-thief, this is mine I've been missing this for 22 years, I asked you if you had it and you said no." She proclaimed holding the shirt in his face._

 _"I lied." He said as he snatched the Tee back, making a run for it up the stairs._

"Not the only thing you lied to me about-is it?" She said to herself, gritting her teeth. The memory echoing in the back of her mind,as she grabbing handfuls of his clothing ripping them out of the closet.

With every piece of his belongings she touched the angrier she became, pulling and tossing them not caring where the landed, until nothing but her items remained.

Pushing open her window unable to look at any of it any longer, she takes a few items and tosses them out the window. "YOU BASTARD-" she starts muttering. "I-HATE-YOU-" she grabs a pair of shoes and throwing them with such force that they skid across the yard "YOU DON'T LOVE ME,you love the THOUGHT of me-" she lets out an angry growl as she goes to picking up another pair of shoes.

"Lorelai?"

Breathless Lorelai stops and turns to find her best friend standing at her bedroom door, staring at her,furrowing her brows looking around the room then back to her letting out a small gasp as she sees the purple bruise on her cheek bone. "Sweetie,are you okay?" Sookie took a step closer but Lorelai instinctively took one back."-you missed the meeting at the inn and then you didn't answer the phone-so I came over and knocked but you still didn't answer-so I just walked in the house because I didn't see Chris's car-and then saw the mess downstairs- and I called your name a couple of times while I was coming up the stairs- and then well-did he hit you?" Sookie nervously rambled, looking to Lorelai for an answer.

Lorelai stood there toying with the lace of a dress shoe, letting out a sigh before shaking her head. "Not exactly-no.." she said tossing the shoe back down.

"Well what does that mean? What happ-"

"Sookie please-" Lorelai interrupts knowing that her friend had a million questions, but she's not ready to give those answers to anyone, when she had a million of her own unanswered-"I don't want to talk about it, I just- need help with getting his stuff packed please.."

"Okay-sweetie whatever you want." Sookie agrees hesitantly knowing that her friend was hurt but would come to her when she's ready, "Jackson has the truck but we could call Luke and ask to borrow his truck if you know where you want to move his stuff."

Lorelai's eyes snapped up meeting her friends hazel ones"NO SOOKIE-NO LUKE,-THIS IS MY MESS ILL HANDLE IT.." she shouted.

"Okay, I just thought-"

As thoughtful as the suggestion was the last thing she needs right now is to fight with Chris about Luke. "I know hun,"Lorelai sighs"I'm sorry can you just help me clean up the mess downstairs while I get his stuff together."

"Yeah sure, I'll just be in the living room then." Sookie agrees, getting ready to leave the room she turns back upon hearing her name being called.'Sookie'

"Thank you.." Lorelai says with a soft smile. Not one, that reached her pretty blue eyes that are void of their usual sparkle, just one that carries hurt and sadness behind it.

Sookie shakes her head, returning a smile."Always.."she says her eyes meeting Lorelai's making a silent promise to stand by her friend and be there no matter what happens or happened.

...

"You sure you don't want me to cook you something for dinner? I could just stay if you need someone here-" Sookie asks as she's heading out the door.

Swallowing the bile that arose in her throat, just the thought of going in that room turned her stomach. "No Sookie, I'm fine-thank you though.." she said.

"Okay well if you need anything anything at all- no matter what time it is-even if it's just to talk or something-.."

"I'll call you Sookie-" she said giving her a reassuring smile."-even if it's just to talk."

Lorelai stood at the front door watching her friend walk slowly down the driveway,looking back every few steps making sure Lorelai hadn't changed her mind. She gave a final reassuring wave before heading back inside, looking around at the piles of boxes set in the living room gave her the overwhelming sense of being alone, making her wish she hadn't sent Sookie off so soon. this is something she has to do on her own.

"All we have to do is wait.." she says to Paul Anka sitting down patting the cushion next to her for him to come.

...

Lorelai jolted up hearing the sound of the front locks being turned."I must have fallen asleep,"she thought as she looked to the darkened windows the sun had already set. Her heart began to race knowing that this is it-there's no turning back on this. "Here we go.." she said to herself, pulling her long chestnut color locks into a ponytail, sucking in a deep breath as footsteps made it passed the front door.

She could here the tumbling and crashing of boxes as he haphazardly made it through the entry way "What the fuck?-Lor..." Christopher he let out a small laugh,His eyes searching for her.

Lorelai's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach as he stood there, finally finding her. "I-" she started her voice shaky,crossing her arms over her chest, suddenly she felt so exposed."I packed all of your things,-"All the color drained from her face as, she watched the face of the man she called her husband, contort from confusion to anger. He stared at her with daggers waiting for her to she couldn't-she just stood there in a trance mixed emotions,angry-hurt-disguised.

"What do you mean you packed all my shit?"He runs his hands through his hair,without another word Christopher starts ripping a box open. Pulling out a few items turning them over in his hands, "are you fucking shitting me?!" he yells at her furiously shoving them back one quick move he was around another pile of boxes making his way to her. For every step he took towards her, she took two back holding one hand up to him signaling him to stop but he doesn't. He stood there nose to nose with her,she can smell the alcohol on him,he reeks of it. "Unbelievable your fucking drunk again." she mutters under her breath, rolling her eyes pushing her way passed him. She doesn't make it far before he gets a tight grip on her arm and pulls her back to him.

Lorelai hisses at the pain in her arm. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME CHRIS.." she yells struggling to break free.

"TELL-ME-NOW.."

Lorelai pulled back her face furrowing her brows "Are you really that fucking clueless or too piss-ass drunk to think for one second that I would want you back here after what happened earlier-" she sneered, glaring at him."it disgusts me to even look at you." Pulling her arm free from his grip, Lorelai stumbles backwards and falls into the couch.

"Oh you're really something else aren't you-" Chris said to her suddenly wildly amused pacing in front of her. "I knew the second I saw how you looked at him the other day that it was only a matter of time that you kicked me to the curb." He let out a small laugh.

"What are you talking about?" She looked at him clearly confused.

"You know what I'm talking about." He retorted Sucking his teeth.

Lorelai lets out a deep sigh, sliding to the edge of the cushion rubbing her eyes in the balls of her hand,she's emotionally exhausted at this point. "I don't have time for this Chris you know what you did-" she glanced towards the kitchen swallowing hard. Lorelai pushes herself slightly off the cushion only to have Chris shove her back down,hitting her neck on the back of the couch. Chris kneeled one leg between hers grabbing her face making sure he put pressure on the bruise on her cheek bone. The stench of alcohol in his breath made her stomach turn as he came closer to whisper in her ear."What I did was fuck my whore of a wife like I should have along time ago, and like I'm going to right now." Pulling her lips to his pulling her bottom lip between his teeth drawing blood. His hands ripping at her sweater while she's struggling underneath him.

"Ugh-ow- ge-get off of me." Her breathing became strangled as he presses the full weight of his body against her, lifting his other leg to to get in a better position between her legs,Lorelai quickly uses this opportunity to wedge her leg between her and his chest shoving him backwards into the coffee table with a loud bang. "YOU FUCKING CUNT!"

Quickly Lorelai gets to her feet hot angry tears pool down her cheeks. As she looks to Christopher "I am walking away now from you-from this, you're a pathetic waste of a man, and I want you and all of your shit out of my house by the time I come home,I don't care where you go-as far as I'm concerned you can go straight to fucking hell, just be out of my fucking house." She said Turning away from him, heading out the front door.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING WALK AWAY FROM ME." Chris calls after her shifting himself off of the broken table.

Lorelai looks back from the end of her driveway, and sees Chris staggering to his Volvo getting in, slamming the door and starting it.

"Shit.." Lorelai cursed under her breath, picking up her pace to a steady jog. Wishing she would have been a little more active in her life, as Christopher pulls up to her side pulling down the window.

"Lor get in the car, I'm sorry. Just get in the car we can talk about this." His voice laced with a sweetness that could only be a lie.

"Get away from me." Just keep moving Lorelai, she told herself.

"Lor-" his voice was stern this time, "get in the damn car Lorelai-" she didn't pay him any mind as she kept going. "Don't make me do this.." he said. When she still didn't answer him he sped up his car and swerved his car into her path almost hitting her.

Lorelai's heart stopped for a moment as she froze in her tracks. Did he just try to hit me with the car. The red glimmer of the taillight grabs her attention as the car rolled Back in reverse. Lorelai backtracks a few steps before cutting through a townie's yard, running through bushes Lorelai hisses when she got cut up buy branch. But she knew she couldn't stop until she made it to the town square. There someone could help her.

...

Lorelai let out hard sobs as she made it to the square and Christopher was nowhere in sight. it was a quiet cold night most shops already starting to close, her eyes immediately wandered to the diner. There were a few customers scattered around and a familiar blue flannel heading behind the counter with his back towards the window. Should I go in? Lorelai dried her face with her sleeve, and took a few deep settling breaths before gaining the courage to even move. As she's taking a step forward a hand snakes it's way into her hair and twisting around her ponytail and yanking it. Lorelai yells out in pain causing a few townies to stop and look.

Miss patty looks around to see where the commotion coming from, when she finally came to find Lorelai in some type of struggle with Christopher. Without hesitation she dials 911, yelling at Christopher to get off of as she moves closer to the pair.

"Here's your order," Luke says as he places two plates of burgers and fries on the table, rubbing his hands together looking to the couple"can I get you any-" the sound of screaming from outside the diner caught his attention. "What the hell is going on out there?" Luke rips open the diner door getting ready to tell some rowdy teenagers to shut the hell up. When what he sees makes his blood boil on the spot. everything around him went silent as he watched Christopher grab Lorelai and drag her to the passenger side of his car and slam her into it. Lorelai manages to get a good punch in before he's on top of her in the passenger-seat.

Everything went like a blur as Lorelai fought for breath, clawing at Christopher's face and arms to get him to stop but his grip just tightened around her thin neck, his blue eyes where glossed over like he wasn't looking at her but through her. She felt herself letting go, her arms feeling heavier as she tried to fight back. Closing her eyes a single tear escaped her eye as she finally gave up.

Red.

That's the only thing Luke saw as pulled Christopher off of her. The only thing he felt as he connected his fist repeatedly into Christopher's face was the silky blood dripping through his fingers but that didn't stop him. Nothing could at this point he wanted to kill him.

Lorelai sucked in a lung full of air when she felt Christopher's grip suddenly disappear, causing her to cough a few times as miss patty helped her lift herself to an upright position. She looked to the older woman but the woman's gaze was somewhere else. It was on Luke on top of an unmoving Christopher plummeting his fist on to him over and over.

"Luke!" she called for him.

He doesn't stop.

"Luke!"She could hear the sirens getting closer, her heart starts racing as she sees two police cars and an ambulance round the corner. With no time to waste Lorelai rushes to his side frantically pulling on his was so much blood "Luke please stop.." she begged softly, wrapping her arm around his torso pulling him back gently, snapping him back to reality.

All his senses came rushing back the moment heard her voice,the sound of sirens blazed in his ears, the warm velvety liquid lingered all over his hands. He looked over his shoulder to meet piercing blue eyes filled with tears, pulling her around to his front into a hug holding on to her for dear life,"I thought he-" Luke started before Letting out soft sobs of his own. "I'm here-I'm alive,"she cried reassuringly into his chest.

"Luke Danes.."

The pair broke apart to find a police officer, standing behind Luke drawing out his handcuffs pulling one of his arms behind his back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lorelai questions the officer pulling Luke's other arm away from the officer.

"I'm sorry mam,but I'm going to need you to step back, and let go of his other arm."

"No I won't let you take him.." Lorelai's world seemed to be spinning, looking around she watched paramedics work on getting Christopher into the ambulance, groups of towns people scattered some watching, others trying to plead with the cops.

Another cop came to intervene "Mam I'm going to need you to let go of his arm, and step over here for a statement.."

She looked over to the cops pleadingly.

"Lorelai," Luke's voice cracked as he called her name,

"I don't think I can let you go," she let out in a broken-hearted whisper, Tears flowing down her face.

"Lorelai.." calls to her, their eyes met and they came to a silent understanding. Letting his arm go she wastes no time wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him to her as the officer cuffs him. "Thank you, don't worry I'll do whatever it takes to get you out of this." Pulling back a little as the officer tugs on Luke's cuffs to signal him to walk, "I promise.." her bright blue eyes mixing with his deep sapphire, weaving through piles of emotions mending and bonding a silent promises of trust.

"Okay times up we need to go.." one officer pulled gently on Lorelai's arm while the other tugged on Luke's trying to separate them. Luke resisted pulling closer to Lorelai touching his forehead to hers,not knowing whether or not he was going to have another moment with her like this ever again, "I still love you-I will always love you." He confesses before being pulled away and ushered into the back seat of the police car. Looking back at her through the window.

Lorelai's heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces. As she watched both ambulance and police car drive off leaving her behind. She was lost for words as she just stood there shaking and nodding at the officers questions. Not looking at anything but the direction the vehicles drove into. Eventually the officer left after she refused to see a doctor about her injuries and telling her that she needed to come to the station and give a final statement tomorrow in the morning. Slowly the commotion in the town square cleared. Lorelai found herself opening the door to Luke's apartment, nothing really had changed since they split, aside from the few items April seemed to put in. Her body felt like it was hit with a mat truck stripping from her clothes she pulls on one of his flannels and sweatpants walking over to the door locking it, before crawling into his bed not able to stand anymore crying herself to sleep.


End file.
